Cato and Clove - How the Hunger Games Should Have Ended
by taylor7susong
Summary: Cato and Clove's story is not as simple as it looks. Untold secrets, Unforgettable moments, and The Hunger Games are tearing the couple apart. But what happens when they survive - the way The Hunger Games should have ended? Rated T - Hunger Games Content
1. Chapter 1

in my home at the training center, i rolled onto my side. "Repaing Day! Up Up Up! Clove, up in 3 or 20 laps. one, two, thr-"

"I'm up, okay!" can't i catch a break around here? As we begin our daily warm-up, 10 laps around the building, 30 situps, and rock wall climbing, i catch Cato's eyes. He gives a little sigh, then slows his pace to be in step with mine.

"What's up Darlin'," he says in his not-even-close-to-southern accent.

"Please don't gie me thie How are you Darlin' crap this morning. Had a long night, and a long day to come, too"

"Darlin' don't be afraid today. You get picked some other idiot will volunteer for you."

"Why are they an idiot?"

"Because nobody can kill me!" he jokes, flexing his muscles.

I hit him in the arm, kinda hard, and tell him to knock it off. don't need any more worries. my boyfriend was already going to battle to the death today, i didn't need any help being worried about it.

Cato slid me a paper with songs written on it. He always does this, makes me playists before he does something that potentially endangeres his life.

"My new playlist?" i question.

"No, actually, i already put it on there last night while you were slepping. Nice pajamas by the way." he gives me an evil smirk and i jog with him dumbfounded before i figure out what he means.

"You were in my room while I was sleeping?!"

"Hey, it was for a good purpose. now, back to our conversation"

"Clove, Cato, SEPERATE NOW!" we hear the instructor yell

"To heck with that" i hear Cato mutter under his breath.

"See ya later Clover." he whispers and blows me a kiss. This makes me blush and trip, hitting the person in front of me in the back. time down on the ground means more laps around, as the instructor says.

after we finish our warmups, i meet Cato in the hall outside my closet- oh whoops, i meant my barbie doll sized room big enough for a bed and one rack of clothing.

"See ya in 15,Clover." he says and gives me a peck on the cheek before heading back to the boys' dorm. i run to the showers t get there while there is still hot water. Public showers means that if you're the last one there, you're taking a cold shower.

* * *

I dry my self off and throw on my reaping outfit: a red fitted top, white skirt with red trim, red heels, and what would be my token if i got reaped, a small white pin shaped like a lotus flower thaat Cato bought me last Christmas. And by bought i mean stole from the shed where they keep all of our valuables, but the instructors know we steal from it and don't seem to mind. As long as they don't find the objects, they can say it was an unidentified citizen.

Of course, what we can grab depends on which gaurd is on duty. Old Craig, bless his heart, was forced into work as a Peacekeeper and therefore lets us get away with more belongings. But if Georgia, the only female guard, catches you with anything larger than a small pair of earrings, she will call in the superviser, instructor, or someone higher up the authority ladder and it's extra lapsfor the next two weeks. None of us really seem to mind, though, because we want the belongings badly to give as gifts to our relationship partners.

As i meet Cato outside m door, i hold on thightly to his hand, he is preparing to leave for the final time and i am waiting for the moment when he realizes i was never intending to come back alone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Reviews are Appreciated! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Walking towards the town square, i start to have an anxiety attack as i am seperated from Cato.

"Luck, Baby," i tease him with a peck on the cheek.

"Luck to you too, Darlin'. Happy hunger Games!"

and we finish together "and may the odds be ever in your favor!" he gives me a lingering kiss as for what he knows will be the last time for a few weeks. of course, i know it won't, but i can't exactly to tell him that yet. we hear a peacekeeper in the distance yell."keep it movin', keep it movin', time is money and i'm short of both! keep movin'!"

"love you."

"love you too."i reply, and with a firm squeeze of his hand i am forced by the waves of the crowd to tear away from the boy i love.

i barely make it into the roped off section before the ridiculous flourescent lady (or is she?) from the Capitol prances onto the stage.

"Per the President's instructions, we have been asked to break normal procedure, this year we will be picking our male tribute first."

As she sticks her hand into the glass, even at the back of the rows you can hear the scratching of her fingernails against the glass. eerily, she calls out.

"Alexander Waren."

I see Cato breaking through the crowds, pushing the 12 year old boy who is his little brother down behind him.

"I volunteer." he says as he forces his way up to the stage.

"Please state your name for the people of Panem."

"Cato Warren."

he smiles at me in the crowd, and i give him a nervous grin. i hope i get chosen so i don't have to volunteer.

"Clove Howard."

No one even tries to step up and take my place. Brianne, the chosen 18 year old, has chosen not to volunteer. as i tentatively climb up the steps, i see the tears start to leak from Cato's eyes. he is crying in front of the cameras, and the crowd doesn't, and won't, forget to notice either. small gasps come from around me as he starts to let the tears drop, slowly but surely, out of his eyes. The Cato they see has been replaced with the boy i know and love.

"Ladies and gentleman, i give you the tributes from Distrist 2, Caot Warren and Clove Howard!"

the crowd cheers, and Cato formally shakes my hand, as the procedure goes, before the escort tries to usher us off the stage. but i see Cato lean in and give me a peck on the mouth before turning to face the crowd, giving them a hurt smile one last time before the stage goes black, and my only reassurance is Cato's hand on my back, and the other entertwined with mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry_ I haven't been on my little lemon drops, I _was busy with school and had some writers block!_ PM _me if you can help me out!_

As walk to the justice building, i can see the reflection of the sun gleaming off of the tears on Cato's cheeks. he never thought that this would happen, but he wasn't exactly supposed to volunteer because of the volunteer rules. for you idiots that don't know that,at the academy they create their own reaping balls, but with the names inside all of eighteen year olds and only entered once. they draw one female name and one male name from the balls, and no one else is supposed to volunteer. of course, Cato already knew he was going to volunteer this year even though he is only 17. what he didn't know was that i was never going to let him into that death trap alone. and i don't care if i die, but Cato better make it out alive. just saying that if we both die, he is getting some lip in heaven. as we finally turn and escape the cameras, i roll into his arms, feeling his tears on the top of my head. although he was supposed to be the strong one, we both know that he isn't going to be okay if i die. he will be a walking corpse, his emotions no longer draining out of his tap. with no reason to go on, he will not live and thrive like they say the victors from our district do. No, he will be a common victor, torn into small pieces by the terror he was forced to endure.

We are forced to seperate into different rooms before departing with our loved ones. Not suprisingly, nobody comes to wish us off. We don't have many people who care about us besides our very rare friends from the academy, an they are sent straight back once the names have been called. Soon, our escort comes to take us to the train. I force Cato to let go of my hand. You can see that he knows what I am trying to do, but he obviously doesn't like it and looks like he's about to cry.


End file.
